Talk:Kei Kishimoto
deceased Since only the copy is dead and the real one is still alive should her status be different or have an something to say it was the copy that is dead not the original.Darthwin 04:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :The main character is the one the article is about. And how do we know she is a copy? Perhaps Gantz scanned in the suicide girl, then realize she wasn't dead yet, so the system automatically sent her back, that is recreated her where she was taken from. Thus there are two copies. Can't be certain. But when Gantz brings someone over, he always removes their entire body first, so this makes sense. Dream Focus 11:22, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Pictures of her Perhaps a picture of her looking around the corner at her other self would be appropriate for the article. I don't see any reason to show just her head being faxed over, that how everyone arrives. Dream Focus 11:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Note, I did change the picture to her in the Gantz suit, she looking much better then. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 07:45, March 27, 2010 (UTC) First appearance What issue did they first show her other self? Could that be called the original? Gantz can't copy without destroying everything. He realized there was a mistake, that person not dead, and recreated them exactly as he found them. So both of them are copies. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 13:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Gantz/EXA There is a novel out called "Gantz/EXA" which features a version of Kei Kishimoto which retained memory of what happened in the manga, I think this should be included within the article, here is the summary of the novel's plot; The main character is named Nagatomo, he is an astronaut and a scientist in charge of a secret operation about experimenting cryogenics on human subjects such a assasins or political prisoners, all inside a spaceship called "RETRO". Suddenly he wakes up inside the ship only to see outside a huge amount of black spheres floating in space, he first believes they could the debris of something, then he realizes there is life activity inside them and leaves the ship to bring one of those spheres inside, then he proceeds to open it and founds a girl inside it, Kishimoto. Suddenly, Kishimoto is transfered along Nagatomo to a GANTZ room that looks like it's the Tokyo one, the black sphere inside the room starts playing the radio song and reveals the target, the "comedian alien", then sends both to the battle area. Kishimoto is wearing her GANTZ suit now but Nagatomo is only wearing his space suit, they fight the aliens (Kishimoto proves to be useful, because she knew about the missions) and are sent back to the room. The "Astronaut" gets 6 points and "Big tits" gets 0, Kishimoto decides to stay in the GANTZ room because there is no place she can go back, Nagatomo leaves but not before saying he will be back. AvidMantis 17:14, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Reasons for revert For whatever reason, a lot of span mumble jumble text was added to the edits by HugeSeinenFan, and some information is in question, so I reverted it. http://gantz.wikia.com/index.php?title=Kei_Kishimoto&diff=18904&oldid=18903 Things I see as wrong that needed to be reverted. *First off, the reasons for her suicide are clear in the quote from the manga of her sister seen at Shiori_Kishimoto, plus elsewhere. Her mother had such high expectations for her and her grades, and when she failed to meet them, she bullied her to suicide. Nothing to do with her preferring her sister. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:22, May 20, 2014 (UTC) *Other things discussed elsewhere. Hard to see what all was changed when most of the text is random characters tossed in there do to a wikia error that sometimes appears. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 01:26, May 20, 2014 (UTC)